A three-layer-structure medical overtube that includes an elongated multi-lumen tube having a plurality of through holes through which medical devices are to be passed, a braided tube that covers an outer side of the multi-lumen tube and is composed of braided fibers, and an outer tube that covers an outer side of the braided tube is well known (for example, refer to PTL 1).